In an ultrasonic welding process, adjacent surfaces of a clamped work piece are joined using vibration energy. The transmission of vibration energy through the material of the work piece creates surface friction and heat along interfacing work piece surfaces. The heat softens the interfacing surfaces, which are ultimately bonded together at a resultant weld spot or other welded joint.
A typical ultrasonic welding system includes various interconnected welding components. Primary among these components are a vibrating sonotrode/welding horn and an anvil assembly. The anvil assembly may include an anvil and a back plate, with the anvil being bolted or otherwise attached to a rigid support member via the back plate. The work piece is clamped between the horn and the anvil. The horn is then caused to vibrate at a calibrated frequency and amplitude in response to a high-frequency input signal from a welding controller/power supply.